The Spirit of Yuletide
by Silvertine
Summary: A Frodo/Sam fluff fic! Frodo yearns to know the true spirit of Yuletide...


++ The Spirit of Yuletide ++  
By Dee (AKA Tippy)  
  
Dec. 14/01  
+ A/N: This takes place during Yuletide in the Shire, when Frodo is in his late tweens. There is some realisation stuff, and whatnot. It's an ULTRA-fluffy friendship fic (or romance, if you really want), and kind of happy. Yay, a Frodo fic! *cheers with joy* ;P  
And as always, I pictured Frodo to look like the movie version of himself... *coughIluvELIJAHcough*  
So this is for all you Frodo fans...*noddle* Ooh! And i'm creating a Frodo shrine [fan site], by the way. I still don't know what to call it, though. 'Ringbearer' would be good, buuuut...(curse you, Ringbearer.org! ;P) So any suggestions, please leave it in a review! Or e-mail me! :)  
Oh, and inspiration for this fic came from the first snow...which was this afternoon! During my Physics class! WOOOHOOO! :D And that same snow which is falling right now - which I can see through my window. Gorgeous! *_*  
Anyway, enjoy the fic!  
luv Dee  
  
+ Suggested Music: "My Sacrifice" by Creed  
  
+++  
  
Snowflakes freckled the frozen earth as Frodo Baggins glanced out of his window, a slight frown touching his lips. A large mug filled with hot milk sat steaming before him on the table, by which he sat.  
  
"Ah, happy Yuletide, Frodo m'lad! And I see you're up early!" Bilbo entered the expansive kitchen, beaming brightly.  
  
"Good morning, Bilbo. And happy Yuletide. Did you sleep well?" Frodo queried, his sapphire eyes still fixed beyond the window, at the steadily increasing whiteness.  
  
"Remarkably well, actually. With pleasant dreams of today. My favourite time of year!" Bilbo settled down in a chair beside Frodo. "Now Frodo, you seem rather subdued. Is it the snow? I find it quite pleasant!"  
  
Frodo shook his head slightly, then got to his feet.  
"No, no. I was just thinking about Samwise and the old Gaffer. Just the other day, I overheard the two discussing the fact that they would not be exchanging any presents this year. They haven't got enough money to afford any...oh, it makes me sad just to think about it. No presents, Bilbo? I am certainly grateful of the many things you give me each year, and I hope you feel the same way about the gifts I give you. But none? I could not imagine such a thing. Ah, poor old Sam. He deserves more than that."  
  
Bilbo sighed, fingering something in his pocket. "But Frodo, the Gamgee's seem to understand something important about Yuletide that you do not. About the spirit of the holiday..."  
  
"What is it, Bilbo? Tell me, for my heart is burdened with pity for dear Sam and the Gaffer."  
Frodo now stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a thick blue cloak pulled over his normal clothes.  
  
"Ah, but that is for you to find out, Frodo. Perhaps you should pay a visit to Sam. That is where you may find the answer."  
  
Frodo smiled slightly. "Must you always be so mysterious, Bilbo? But it is to Sam's hole that I am headed now. I have to see if they received our presents. I should think they'll appreciate the new wheelbarrow and spade!"  
  
"And don't forget the seed cakes that I baked!" Bilbo reminded.  
  
"Of course not. Well, I'll be back soon, then." Frodo said, heading off to the round, green entrance door of Bag End. "And then we can open our presents when I return!"  
  
As the young hobbit stepped outside, he was immediately hit with the crisp air and the gentle snowflakes, falling into his dark, curly hair.  
Hobbiton looked remarkably like a cake, frosted delicately with white icing on every roof, tree, and blade of grass. The path leading down to Bagshot Row was completely covered up, and Frodo made a mental note to ask Sam to clear it later on.  
  
As he approached the Gamgee's humble hole, the round, red door swung wide, revealing Sam holding a shiny spade in his right hand.  
  
"Happy Yuletide, Mister Frodo! It's wonderful! Thank you kindly!" Sam said, bounding down the short pathway - spade and all - to meet him. "I was just about to do a bit of snow shovelling around Bag End. You know, clear things up a little."  
  
"That would be good, Samwise. I was going to ask you about that. So, have you and the Gaffer exchanged gifts yet?"  
  
"Ah, well..." Sam rubbed his nose in an embarrassed sort of way. "The Gaffer and I decided not to do much gift givin' to one another this year. Money has been a bit tight..."  
  
"Say no more, Sam lad. I understand."  
  
The two hobbits now stood in the middle of path, snow falling steadily around them. It made for a warming scene, and both Sam and Frodo would forever remember it.  
  
"So. Would you care to come in for some hot cider? Guaranteed to warm you down to your toes!" Sam said with a bright smile.  
  
"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something." Frodo said slowly, his head slightly downwards. "Bilbo was telling me things about the spirit of Yuletide...I didn't understand a word of it, of course. But maybe you would know? Samwise, what IS the spirit of Yuletide?"  
  
"Well now, let me see." Sam answered thoughtfully. "It ain't gifts, Mister Frodo, and that's a fact. Even with no presents, Yuletide is still a wondrous occasion, mark my words."  
  
"Then what could it possibly be?" Frodo asked, looking concerned. Not gifts? Unheard of! "What is it that makes Yuletide so special?"  
  
"Now, I reckon I have a notion about it, but you might just think it's codswallop..."  
  
"My dear Sam, nothing you have ever said I consider to be 'codswallop'." Frodo said, snow clinging to his cloak, hair, and eyelashes.  
  
Sam proceeded. "Ya know that sort of warm feeling you get when you wake up on Yuletide morning? And you feel all happy and good and all's right with the world..."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know what you mean!" Frodo urged.  
  
"An' then when you see your friends and family, that feeling gets stronger..." Sam trailed off. "Well now Mister Frodo, that is the spirit of Yuletide."  
  
There was a brief silence, only disrupted by the soft sounds of the falling snow.  
  
"I-I don't understand, Sam. Friends...and family?"  
  
"It's love, Mister Frodo. Love for all those close to you, and having a chance to show your love through gifts and fellowship with one another. That is what Yuletide is all about!"  
  
Another silence.  
  
"Love? Friendship? I *think* I understand."  
  
"That's good. An' it's that spirit of Yuletide that...well, that's why I don't care about not getting many presents this year. I have my friends and family and...and *you*, Mister Frodo! What more could I want?"  
  
"My dear Samwise, what are you saying?"  
  
Sam bashfully kicked a little bit of snow on the ground, then looked up, cheeks flaming red.  
  
"That I care mightily about you, Mister Frodo. S-So...happy Yuletide."  
  
Frodo suddenly moved forward, and gave Sam a firm hug.   
  
"Thank you, Sam. Thank you for showing me the spirit of Yuletide..."  
  
He then drew back, and found his heart was warm with happiness and a newfound joy.  
  
"Well now, I reckon that's okay. Now, how about coming in for some 'o that hot cider?" Sam asked, still flushed.  
  
"Alright. And Sam..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Frodo smiled.  
  
"Happy Yuletide."  
  
+++  
  
ph33l the sappy fluff!  
And MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!  
much love,  
~~~~Dee. 


End file.
